


In the Hard Times

by exovelvetwriters



Category: EXO (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, EXOVelvet, F/M, Slice of Life
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28589976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exovelvetwriters/pseuds/exovelvetwriters
Summary: Many people look unto her as a perfect kid. Smart, talented, and beautiful. They didn't know that she has scars inside. The only one that knows everything was her best friend, Kyungsoo. The only person she has through her hard times. He was her safe place, her comfort zone.Genre: Slice of Life, Prompt: Poltergeist
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O & Son Seungwan | Wendy, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Son Seungwan | Wendy
Kudos: 6
Collections: EXOVelvetWritersFest 2.0





	In the Hard Times

" Gusto mo sumama? Manghuhuli kami ng Poltergeist" tanong mo agad sa akin pagkarating mo eskwelahan. Kita sa mukha mo ang pagiging determminado mo sa iyong sinabi.

"Ano yung poltergeist?" agad na tanong ko. Napangiwi ka tila hindi makapaniwala na hindi ko alam ang salitang iyon. Hindi ko rin naman siguro kasalanan kung ang unang pumasok sa aking isipan ay ito ay klase ng tipaklong.

"Ano ba yan Wendy! Ikaw ang pinakamatalino sa ating magbabarkada pero simpleng poltergeist lang hindi mo alam? Ayan hindi kasi sumasama kapag nagmo-moma" sarkastiko niyang banggit at umiiling-iling pa. 

"Edi hindi na lang ako sasama" sagot ko sa kanya. Inirapan ko siya tyaka itinuon ang sarili ko sa pagbabasa ng libro. 

"Napaka-KJ naman" Kyungsoo murmured at padabog na umalis sa pwesto ko. I even heard him rant.

Ano bang meron sa poltergeist na yan? Putaragis lang kasi ang alam ko eh. Nananakit ang ulo ko sa attitude ni Kyungsoo. 

Buong araw niya akong hindi pinansin pero todo ang pagpaparinig. Hindi niya rin ako sinamahan sa pagkain ng tanghalian kina Manang Ising. Bigla tuloy nagtaka si Manang kung bakit walang makulit. Maging sa pag-uwi ay hindi niya ako sinabayan. 

Hindi pa man ako nakakapasok ng bahay ay naririnig ko na ang sigawan. Paniguradong si Papa ay naririyan nanaman sa bahay. Ikinalma ko muna ang sarili ko bago pumasok sa loob. 

"MARIA! Saan mo ba nilagay ang pera?!" Sigaw ni Papa habang naghahagilap sa tukador. Pilit naman siyang hinihila ni Mama upang alisin sa lugar na iyon. Nakita naman ni Papa ang box ng biscuit na pinagtataguan ng pera ni Mama.

"Ano ka ba Pedro! Para sa pangangailangan ng bata iyan! Wag mo ng kuhanin" pagmamakaawa ni Mama. Pilit niya pa ring kinukuha sa kamay ni Papa ang lagayan. 

"Ako ang padre de pamilya rito! May karapatan akong kuhanin ito. Kulang pa nga ito sa mga naibigay ko sa inyo" He retorted as soon as he got the money. Nakita niya akong nakatayo sa may gilid ng pintuan. 

"Aral - aral pa kasi wala namang patutunguhan sa buhay" wika niyang muli. Itinulak niya ako bago niya ako lagpasan.

My mother was crying as he left. He fell on her knees and she kept on crying. Pinulot niya ang mga baryang nagsihulog sa lapag. Lumapit ako sa kanya at tinulungan siya sa pagpupulot.

Seeing my mother like this makes my heart harden. Nag-uumapaw muli ang emosyon ko. Gusto kong saktan si Papa. Gusto kong umalis na sa lugar na ito but my mother chose to stay here because she has hope that my father would change in the future. Pero gaano katagal pa ba?

Hinawakan ni Mama ang kamay ko. Tinignan niya ako ng may pagsusumamo sa kanyang mga mata. Napalunok naman ako at pilit pinipigilan ang mga luha sa aking mga mata. 

"Pasensya na anak. Mukhang hindi nanaman kita mabibili ng panibagong uniporme mo" 

Huminga ako ng malalim at nginitian siya. 

"Kasyang - kasya pa naman sa akin itong damit ko ma. Ayos lang po" sabi ko sa kanya. She was not satisfied with what I said. She still kept repeating that she was sorry. My heart constantly broke at that time. 

I excused myself kasi hindi ko kayang umiyak sa harap niya. Hindi niya ako pwedeng makitang nanghihina habang nanghihina din siya. Kelangan kong maging malakas para sa kanya. 

Nagpunta ako sa palaruan na madalas naming pinupuntahan ni Kyungsoo noong mga bata pa kami. I sat down in a swing and start crying there. Wala akong kayang gawin sa mga oras na ito kundi pag-iyak lamang. So I cried my heart out at that time. 

I stared in the ground for a long time. I saw a pair of white sneakers in front of me. Hindi ko man tingalain kung sino ito at kilalang kilala ko na. 

"Gusto mo Ice Cream?" He asked as he stretches his other hand to give me one. Inabot ko ito. Sumakay naman siya sa kabilang swing na katabi ng akin. 

"Papa mo nanaman noh?" Tanong ni Kyungsoo. Kinagat niya ang Ice cream niy at tumingala sa langit. 

"Oo, tangina niya pinaiyak nanaman si Mama" sagot ko sa kanya. 

"Hindi ko naman pwedeng sabihin sa iyo na forgive and forget kasi paulit-ulit niyang ginagawa. Edi palagi mong maaalala yung galit mo sa papa mo. Palaging may lalabas kasi hindi pa nga naghihilom sinasaktan agad" sabi niya. 

Nanatili aking nakatingin sa ibaba. Nagsisituluan nanaman ang mga luha ko. Kelan ba mauubos ito?

"Walang stars diyan sa lupa. Nasa langit ang mga bituin. Tumingala ka nga" naiinis na sumbat niya. 

"Sorry" mahina kong sambit. Sapat lamang para marinig niya. 

"Wendy, lakasan mo nga iyang loob mo. Mahirap ang pakiramdam ng masama ang loob diba? Ilabas mo. Wag mo ipunin lahat dyan sa loob mo" wika niya. Nakatingin na siya this time directly sa mga mata ko. Pagkasabi pa lamang niya nun ay nagsibagsakan na ang mga luha sa mga mata ko. 

Silence with him was comforting enough. Crying alone doesn't make me feel any better but crying with him makes me feel better. Unti-unting humuhupa ang nararamadaman ko. Ano bang powers meron ka Kyungsoo? Nang kumalma ako ay marahan niyang tinatapik ang likod ko. 

"Pasensya ka na. Wala kasi akong magagawa sa Papa mo. Ilang years na lang din naman makakapagtapos ka na. Pwede mo ng kuhanin ang Mama mo after that" he said softly.

"Thank you Kyung. Kahit nagtampo ka sa akin kanina sunamahan mo pa din ako dito" sabi ko sa kanya. I genuinely smiled at him. 

"Tampo talaga ako kanina, nagkukunwari pang di talaga alam yung poltergeist kahit alam naman talaga" he crossed his arms. Parang batang nagtatampo amp.

"Hindi ko talaga alam iyang poltergeist na iyan promise!" I lifted my hand and put the other to my heart. 

"Mga spirits na may mga galit tapos sila yung mga nanakit sa tao tapos naggagalaw ng mga gamit" pagpapaliwanag niya. He was thinking bard kasi panay ang tingin niya sa itaas. 

"Ayoko naman kapag nadedu ka na madagdag ka sa mga evil spirits na tulad nung mga yun. Another level ka ng poltergeist kapag ka ganun" natatawa niyang dagdag sa sinabi niya. Inihampas ko naman siya. 

"Ewan ko sa yo" masungit kong sabi sa kanya. 

"Ano g ka ba sa paghahanap ng poltergeist? Ahy kamyembro ka nga pala nila" biro niya. Tawa siya ng tawa halos hindi na makahinga.

"Bahala ka nga dyan! Uuwi na ako" natatawa kong sabi sa kanya bago ko siya iniwan doon. 

I am glad that I have him.

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments for our author! <3 You could also leave a like and share with your friends on Twitter! Just look for our festival thread on @exovelvetwrtrs.


End file.
